pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampiric Olive
Vampiric Olives''' are flying offensive plants that takes out random zombies that had destroyed a certain amount of plants 'Overview' If the player chooses to use this plant, the first thing that will appear is a hologram and a holographic leaf. This will serve as the base for Vampiric Olive. At first, it will not do anything and be overall useless. But once a zombie had ate or destroyed a certain amount of plants, it will instantly kill that particular zombie. Though, the attack reflex of this plant is based on the type of the zombie and the amount of the plants it had killed. *'''Basic Zombies - 15 plants *''Coneheads - 13 plants'' *''Regularly Armored (Excluding Coneheads) - 10 plants'' *''Unique Zombies - 7 plants'' *''Steel Armored - 6 plants'' *''Muscular - 5 plants'' *''Machinery - 2 to 4 plants (depends on what machine it is)'' *''Gargantuar - 1 plant'' The Vampiric Olive deals 250 damage points which is enough to destroy almost all zombies in one strike except for some zombies (Pharoah Zombies and Jurassic Gargantuars). After destroying a zombie, it will stay on the same tile where it had killed that particular zombie which makes it very vulnerable to any attacks. It will stay like that for 7 seconds, then, it will return to its base to heal. Once it had returned into its base, it will stay there for 15 seconds and then attack the next zombie. 'Strategies' Vampiric Olive is undoubtedly a very powerful plant, being one of the few plants capable of instantly killing a full-health Gargantuar. However, the length of time for him to attack a zombie, alongside the randomization of the targeted zombies and a high sun cost make it hard to plant enough Vampiric Olive to be used on his own for harder levels. Therefore, Vampiric Olive should be used as a secondary attack plant to deal with high health targets. Do not use this as primary offense. This plant goes great alongside offensive plants such as Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts. Do not use this plant against levels that has an unusually high amount of waves or hordes as this plant will be defective due to its slowness. 'Plant Food Ability' Destroys all zombies in its 3×3 area. It damage dealt is still the same (250 nds) but after this, it will have to recharge on its base for half a minute. This slightly raises its target on a gargantuar for atleast 5%. This also heals the Vampiric Olive to its maximum health 'Gallery' Untitled49.png|'Vampiric Olive' Untitled50.png|'Vampire Olive's Checkpoint' Untitled49-1.png|'Vampiric Olive's Costume' 'Trivia' *Vampiric Olive is based on the genus Olea which is know for their fuits called olives. It is also based on a vampire.A demonic creature that feasts on human blood. It's name is a mix of Vampiric and Olive *Its name was supposed to be Bative, but due to the fangs giving it an appearance of a vampire, I changed it into Vampiric Olive *If planted on any world which is day time themed, the movement of Vampiric Olive will be alot slower Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Flying Plants Category:Male Plant Category:Fruit Category:Plants Created by Cup Corruption